Structural Failure
by StructuralFailure
Summary: Val gets more than she bargained for when she goes on the adventure of a lifetime.


As soon as she heard the CAPCOM scream "STRUCTURAL FAILURE!", Valentina knew that she was doomed. She pumped the launch escape lever in a panic, as the launch vehicle began to twirl oddly in the air. Somehow the SRBs had torn free! The Mission Control staff shrieked over her headset, offering her advice in vain as the rocket tumled off course. Finally, with an unpleasant burst of static, Val was alone.

The tiny Girbonaut sank further into her seat, panting raggedly. The main engine had nearly overheated, and her life support equipment display was malfunctioning. No use even if they worked. By now, Mission Control surely thought that she was dead, and, she though, soon enough she would be. Slowly, as the LS system began to fail, she blacked out.

—–

As she came to, Valentina found herself lying sideways. Seeing grass outside the tiny capsule window, she instinctively pulled the lever to her right, and blew the explosive bolts on the door, granting her freedom. Dragging her sore body out of the capsule, she shakily stood up, and looked at the vehicle behind her. Strewn before her were various pieces of wreckage, leaving her to wonder just how her capsule managed to get free and deploy it's 'chutes.

Lost in her thoughts, Valentina did not hear the Kerbal creeping up on her. Stunned by a blow to the head, Val was thrown violently to the ground. The Kerbal grunted in amusement, bending down and straddling her body. Dazed, Valentina turned her head to look up at her assailant. The Kerbal was huge, well muscled and even attractive for their species. Right now the Kerbal's vibrant green skin was flushing dark in arousal. Valentina whimpered as she realized what was about to happen.

Summoning up her powers as a social justice warrior, Val bellowed in the Righteous Womynly Rage and began to flail about under the Kerbal. The Kerbal, simply grunting, rode the panicked Girbal like a rodeo bull. Already weak, Val simply did not have the strength to dislodge the much heavier Kerbal.

All that thrashing around served to arouse the Kerbal further. His name was Orloff, and the friction as the puny Girbal flopped around between his muscular thighs was giving him quite a respectable hard-on. Orloff had meant to save Val for the rest of Squad, but he couldn't wait any longer. Gingerly grabbing a red-hot piece of the wreckage, Orloff seared off the back of the Girbonaut's space suit, leaving her gleaming buttocks bare to the Kerbal's lustful gaze.

Val moaned in fear, her virgin thighs clapping firmly together to deny the Kerbal entrance. Orloff simply laughed, ripping off his jumpsuit to reveal a thick green barbed meat pole, nearly 30 centimeters long. The Kerbal stuck one finger down his throat, bringing up a thick vomit slurry which spattered down into the crack of Valentina's ass, dripping down into her virgin mantrap. Smearing the foul vomit around with one brutish paw, Orloff prepared the Girbonaut's tender pussy for playtime.

Much to Orloff's frustration, his cock was simply too large to fit inside Val's tight cunt. He grunted furiously, screaming in his high backwards voice as he battered his fuckmeat against Valentina's tightly sealed twat. Suddenly the Girbonaut's portal gave way, and the swollen head of Orloff's cock popped through into the forbidden halls of her puss, barbs tearing into the virgin flesh. Orloff's pleased snort was drowned out by Val's scream of agony.

The Kerbal began to pump away in earnest, his bulging muscular hips and thighs slamming brutally against Val's ass. His heavy, bald balls slapped against the Girbal's clit merrily, creating a calypso that pleased Orloff mightily. Blood, a trickle of urine, and Orloff's own oily pre-cum lubricated Valentina's knob polisher until it was as hot and slippery as Orloff's own mother's cunt.

Poor Val was swiftly going into shock from the pain and internal damage. Her mind growing dim, she screamed "STRUCTURAL FAILURE! STRUCTURAL FAILURE!" over and over as the Kerbal thrust brutally into her torn insides. The Kerbal's massive cock had caused a large degree of internal damage, and Valentina was close to passing out from blood loss and fear. If her government's search planes didn't find her soon, Val knew that she would die. Her poor man milker quivered and gushed onto the floor once, her destroyed and confused body now unsure if she was experiencing pleasure or pain.

The Girbonaut had been a good fuck for Orloff, but he needed something special to truly finish. Orloff's heavy balls drew up close to his body, and he felt himself tensing, about to cum. As Orloff's thick semen roiled up out of his cock and into Valentina's battered body, the Kerbal slammed his pointed shaft deep into her virginal asshole. With a vicious jerk up and back, Orloff crushed the Girbal's weak spine and his spiked cock roughly tore apart her internal organs, swiftly ending her life. Val's anus clamped shut around Orloff's cock, the painful tightness almost causing the Kerbal to pass out.

Orloff roared out as he climaxed in the dead Girbal, his beautiful green cock pumping load after load of thick Kerbal jizzum into Valentina's lower intestine. The Kerbal pulled out as Val's anus slowly relaxed, releasing Orloff's cock with a wet sucking sound. Orloff used the sleeve of the Girbonaut's pressure suit to wipe the thick scum of blood, shit and cum from his swiftly withering Kerbal meat. With a satisfied grunt, Orloff walked slowly away from the Girbal.

Valentina's corpse lay cooling on the grassy plain, the charred remnants of her uniform stained dark with the foul fluids of both the Kerbal and herself.

Structural Failure.


End file.
